poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Otis' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action/Transcript
Here's the transcript of Otis' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Prologue (The Movie starts when A Origin Looney Tunes scene) * Elmer Fudd: '''Be very quiet. I'm hunting rabbits. (laughs) * '''Daffy Duck: I am a duck bent on self-preservationum. * Elmer Fudd: '''Say your prayers, rabbit. It's rabbit season. * '''Bugs Bunny: '''Duck season. * '''Daffy Duck: '''Rabbit season. * '''Bugs Bunny: Duck season. * Daffy Duck: Rabbit season! * Bugs Bunny: Rabbit season. * Daffy Duck: '''Duck season! Fire! (Than Elmer Fudd just shot Daffy few times in a role) * '''Daffy Duck: '''Hold everything."Daffy gets blasted."Page 7: "Daffy gets blasted."Page 8: "Daffy gets blasted again!" I got nothing! What's the matter with you people?We can't do this kind of stuff anymore.Brothers Warner...show biz legends like me shouldn't have to play stooge... to that long-eared, carrot-chomping, overbite-challenged-- (Bugs Bunny comes in) * '''Bugs Bunny: What's up, doc? Bobby, how's the wife? Great nose job, Chuck. Thanks, girls.Good rug, Mel. Never would have guessed. Pardon me. * Daffy Duck: The pleasure is mine. * Bugs Bunny: Fellas, I think Daff's right. Maybe I'll take a vacation. Go visit my 542 nieces and nephews. * Kate Houghton: Mr. Duck, excuse me, I'm sorry. I don't see how we can have a Bugs Bunny movie without Bugs Bunny. * Daffy Duck: (Walks to her) Oh, my heavens, no. You couldn't have a movie without Bugs Bunny. If you don't mind me asking, whose glorified personal assistant are you? * Kate Houghton: Kate Houghton, Vice President, Comedy. * Daffy Duck: Right. * Brother Warner 1#: Kate did Lethal Weapon Babies. * Brother Warner 2#: Finally, a Lethal Weapon that I can take my grandchildren to. * Kate Houghton: '''Gentlemen, check your phones. Our latest research shows that Bugs Bunny is a core asset... that appeals to male and female, young and old throughout the universe... while your fan base is limited to angry fat guys in basements. * '''Daffy Duck: Yeah, but... Come on, fellas, I'm thrice the entertainer the rabbit is! (Bugs just burp and the people laugh) Fine, it's hilarious... but moviegoers these days demand action heroes, like me! (He did some fighting moves) Top that, rabbit. (Than Bugs, just pop Daffy eyes out) So, it has come to this, has it? I'm afraid the Brothers Warner must choose... between a handsome matinee idol... or this miscreant perpetrator of low burlesque. * Brother Warner 2#: Whichever one's not the duck. * Daffy Duck: (gasps) Hey? That's the stuff from my office. * Brother Warner 1#: '''You don't have an office. * '''Brother Warner 2#: '''Not anymore. * '''Daffy Duck: Symbolically, this is bad. Please, brother. Other brother? Icy she-wolf? Help me, please. I'm too moist and tender to retire. * Kate Houghton: '''(She grabs Daffy Duck) Let me escort you out. * '''Daffy Duck: Wait!I haven't tried toadying, kowtowing, or butt-kissing yet. I'm still begging here! * Bugs Bunny: (Sighs) The Duck Chase (Mean while DJ (whom Otis, Tino, and their friends with him) is doing his apply from a role) * DJ: Freeze! (He jump from the second floor and throw the food on those two) * Otis: Uh, are you okay? * DJ: I'm fine. Can I try that again? * Man: No, thank you. We'll call you. * Star Butterfly: I think he didn't get the part. * Squire Flicker: '''Nope, But he did wanna get that part. * '''Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah, but someday, he'll get it soon. * '''Chef Officer: Hey, D.J. How did your tryout go? * DJ: Well, let's see. I can say I made an impression. * Chef Officer: Your father can get you a job anytime he wants to. * DJ: I know, but I don't want that. I'd really rather earn it, sir. * Chef Officer: Mr. Warner mentioned you this morning. * DJ: He did? What did he say? * Chef Officer: He said don't forget the TurtleWax. (Later that day) * Timmy Turner: Well, at least we get to see our old friends, Bugs Bunny and others Looney Tunes. * Marco Diaz: '''Yeah, That's sounds exciting! * '''Pig: Say, what's Pooh and the others are doing anyway? * Lincoln: I'm think they doing just find. * Doraemon: '''Lincoln, Sometimes you are really a scatterbrain. * '''Lola: '''Yeah, that's a big way for it. * '''Sir Blaze: I agree with you, Lola. (The Daffy, Bugs and Kate comes in) * Daffy Duck: What about animation? I could do cartoons. Dead duck walking. * DJ: Morning, Mr. Bunny. * Daffy Duck: Very hot now. And I do voices. Listen. * Kate Houghton: '''Excuse me. * '''Daffy Duck: "Fetch the stick, boy.""What a maroon." "You can't handle the truth." Some grip, lady. * Kate Houghton: '''I need you to eject this duck. * '''Leni: But, that Daffy. You can't throw him out. * Daffy Duck: Exactly. * Kate Houghton: '''Not anymore. We own the name. * '''Daffy Duck: Yeah? You can't stop me from calling myself... What do you know? * DJ: You fired Daffy Duck? * Kate Houghton: '''No, I didn't. I did. They did. You just were following orders. You know what? You don't know me. * '''DJ: You're Kate Houghton, you're the VP of Comedy. Go figure. You drive a red 1988 Alfa Romeo. Good engine. Little under-driven.I know this because you nearly ran me over last week. Anyway, about that duck, you want me to get rid of him still? * Kate Houghton: '''Huh? * '''DJ: (Making Duck noices) * Kate Houghton: '''Duck, yes. Eject the duck, please. * '''Duke: Well, he can't do that right now. * Kate Houghton: '''Why not? * '''DJ: He's gone. * Kate Houghton: '''What are you waiting for, backup? * '''Abby: Great, now what we do? * Pip: '''Well, maybe we should split up, that way we can get a tour quicker. * '''Lynn: Great Idea, Pip. * Marco Diaz: '''Yeah, that will be easy to finish the tour. * '''Chester: '''I think you both right. * '''A.J: '''I agree with you, Chester. * '''Timmy Turner: '''Oaky so, Otis, Chester, A.J., Human Rainbow Dash, Lincoln, Clyde McBride, Tino Tonitinit, Lor McQuarrie, Noby, Sue, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire and I go with DJ to watch over Daffy Duck. * '''Twilight Sparkle: And the rest of us will be with Bugs Bunny and Mrs. Houghton to give us a tour. * Human Applejack: '''Sounds like a good plan to me, let's do it ya! * '''Wanda: Yeah! * Otis: Alright, guys! Move out! (They split up) * DJ: Daffy? * Girl: (Voices) Look mom, there Daffy! * Daffy Duck: Shabby job so far, constable. Quick! After me! * Otis: Hey, wait. Where you going? Follow that duck! (They start chacing Daffy) * DJ: Daffy, stop! * Daffy Duck: Cut him off at the pass, boys. All units in pursuit of little black duck. (Then Daffy went throw that painting set, but the others just cut it throw) Well, that's just cheating. (They still chacing throw New York set, and run to the top of a building) * Daffy Duck: Don't follow me. (Once they walked throw that door, they fall from a building) * Director Guy: That's not right. Cut! Cut! * Daffy Duck: That's lunch, everybody! * Director Guy: That airbag cost a lot of money. * DJ: I'm okay. Good morning. Batman, you good? All right. * Human Rainbow Dash: Hey, I wonder if this is where they're making the new Batman/Superman movie? * Lincoln: Yeah, That sounds epic! * A.J: Hey! Their no time to take about some movie! * King Allfire: He's right guys, we need to be forget. There's no telling that Daffy is ever gonna have way worse. * Noby: Uh, guys, I saw him. * Sue: Noby's right. Look! * Daffy Duck: My chariot awaits. Yes! Bat-lights. Bat-conditioning. Bat-stereo. To the Duck Cave. * Clyde McBride: Uh D.J, he's in a Bathmobile. * DJ: Now what are you doing? Stay away from that Batmobile! (He garb Daffy) * Marco Diaz: What are you doing? * Daffy Duck: I'm allowed to steal. I'm a celebrity. * DJ: Tell it to the judge! * Daffy Duck: Feeling pretty good about yourself? * DJ: I am. * Daffy Duck: You bested that dastardly duck? * DJ: I did. * Daffy Duck: You're gonna offer your catch to the pretty executive? * DJ: Indeed. (Than the Batmobile crash to the water towel) * DJ: Miss Houghton! * Star Butterfly: We got the him. (Then towel coming down) * Trixie Tang: Uh, guys. * Timmy Turner: What? * Wanda: Look behind you! (They looked and they saw the towel coming down) * Pip: Now what? * Otis: I know, Run in feel! * Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! * Noby: Run away! (They got all wet) * Bugs Bunny: What do you know? I found Nemo. * Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes